


Extra Eyes

by human_collector



Series: AH-whumptober2020 [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human_collector/pseuds/human_collector
Summary: whumptober prompt 21
Relationships: Michael Jones & Matt Bragg
Series: AH-whumptober2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995052
Kudos: 2





	Extra Eyes

Michael followed Matt back to his home. He did not know about it. Michael chased Matt around as he did tasks. Turning on the electric teapot and wearing new clothes. Michael sits next to him on the couch as he decompresses from his day. Matt closes his eyes and naps on his couch. Michael watched over him.   
Michael did not need to sleep or eat or generally be a human. But haunting the Achievement Hunters, made him miss all three of those things.   
Matt was the last haunt he was doing before moving on in the afterlife. He would make sure Matt is safe and okay and then move on. 

Matt had an introvert’s life. Did not travel unless he had to. He visited his parents and grandparents once a month. 

He ate little and it was all junk food which Michael was furious about but could not do anything about it. 

Regular guy things. 

Michael decided that Matt was doing okay and headed up to heaven.


End file.
